Pok'emon Mystery Dungeon Rescue Teams
Pok'emon Mystery Dungeon will be released September 18, 2006. Pokedex #Bulbasaur #Ivysaur #Venusaur #Charmander #Charmeleon #Charizard #Squirtle #Wartortle #Blastoise #Pidgey #Pidgeotto #Pidgeot #Sunkern #Sunflora #Wurmple #Silcoon #Beautifly #Cascoon #Dustox #Exgeccute #Exeggutor #Rattata #Raticate #Nidoran (F) #Nidorina #Nidoqueen #Poochyena #Mightyena #Voltorb #Electrode #Elekid #Electabuzz #Plusle #Minun #Meowth #Persian #Psyduck #Golduck #Spearow #Fearow #Baltoy #Claydol #Zigzagoon #Lionne #Aron #Lairon #Aggron #Geodude #Graveler #Golem #Meditite #Medicham #Tyrogue #Hitmontop #Hitmonlee #Hitmonchan #Beldum #Metang #Metagross #Pinsir #Skarmory #Swinub #Piloswine #Oddish #Gloom #Vileplume #Sudowoodo #Sentret #Furret #Shroomish #Breeloom #Ledyba #Ledian #Wooper #Quagsire #Schyther #Scizor #Hoothoot #Noctowl #Slakoth #Vigoroth #Slaking #Ekans #Arbok #Gastly #Haunter #Gengar #Farfetchd #Teddiursa #Ursaring #Weedle #Kakuna #Beedrill #Yanma #Houndour #Houndoom #Poliwag #Poliwhirl #Politoed #Poliwrath #Spinarak #Ariados #Trapinch #Vibrava #Flygon #Paras #Parasect #Nidoran (M) #Nidorino #Nidoking #Electrike #Manectric #Stantler #Mareep #Flaaffy #Ampharos #Gligar #Growlithe #Arcanine #Zapdos #Hoppip #Skiploom #Jumpluff #Dunsparce #Phanpy #Donphan #Doduo #Dodrio #Murkrow #Cacnea #Cacturne #Heracross #Tauros #Chikorita #Bayleef #Meganium #Cyndaquil #Quilava #Typhlosion #Totodile #Croconaw #Feraligtr Unlock Beau Plains - Spend 600 Pok'e, or have Bulbasaur or Chikorita. Thunderwave Cave - Clear Tiny Woods. Friend Areas Wild Plains Main article: Wild Plains Standard Areas Dreameating Castle The Dreameating Castle has 80 floors and bosses at the 10th, 20th, 30th, 40th, 50th, 60th, 70th and 80th floors and Monster Houses at the 5th, 9th, 14th, 22nd, 31st, 36th, 43rd, 50th, 56th, 60th, 66th, and 72nd floors. There can be water for Water and Ground type Pokemon, fire, or water for only Ghost-type Pokemon. To unlock, get to level 100. *Chikorita (1-9) *Bulbasaur (1-9) *Treecko (1-9) *Charmander (3-5) *Squirtle (3-9) *Caterpie (4) *Weedle (4) *Machop (4-6) *Vulpix (5-6) *Anorith (5-7/11-13/20-22/30-34) *Ponyta (6-7/33-35) *Abra (6-8) *Hoppip (6-8) *Wurmple (6-8) *Rattata (7-8/37/53-55/66) *Shuppet (7-9/15/33/50/80) *Bellsprout (7-9) *Magikarp (7-9/23-25) *Omanyte (7-9) *Pidgey (7-9) *Raticate (8-15/33/49-51/68) *Seedot (9) *Kabuto (9) *Oddish (9/11/23/30/34/38/50/54/66/70) *Mankey (9-17) *Tentacool (9-18/36-45) *Larvitar (9-10) *Pichu (9-10) *Meowth (9-11) *Koffing (9-11) *Oddish (9-11) *Gastly (10-12) *Drowzee (10-12) *Slakoth (11-18) *Mudkip (12/23/37/50/61-69/75-79) *Eevee (13+) *Exeggcute (19-27) *Charmander (19-27) *Wartortle (19-27) *Pikachu (19-27) *Ivysaur (19-27) *Eevee's Evolutions (19+) *Gastly (20-28) *Haunter (20-28) *Silcoon (20-28) *Cascoon (20-28) *Marshtomp (20-26) *Spearow (20-24/72-79) *Wynaut (29-30) *Kabuto (31/80) *Yanma (31/80) *Gloom (31/80) *Kadabra (31/80) *Magby (31-35) *Spheal (32-37) *Banette (33-38) *Swellow (33-37) *Zubat (33-42) *Vulpix (33-40) *Slugma (33-38) *Venusaur (33-40) *Skitty (34-40) *Roselia (34-38) *Wailmer (34-46) *Torkoal (34-35) *Trapinch (34-39) *Lunatone (34-37) *Snorunt (34-43) *Barboach (35-43) *Cacnea (35-40) *Nincada (36) *Makuhita (36-42) *Phanpy (36-38) *Shuckle (37-49) *Teddiursa (38-42) *Remoraid (38-40) *Misdreavus (38-41) *Solrock (38-44) *Politoed (38-44) *Togepi (38/50) *Kabutops (38-44) *Snorlax (39-52) *Tauros (40-46) *Staryu (40-46) *Chansey (40-46) *Blastoise (40-46) *Sealeo (40-46) *Bellossom (40) *Armaldo (41-49) *Ninjask (41-45) *Vibrava (41-48) * Unowns *Unown A (5/11/14/22/30/33/37/41/48/52/57/64/68/72/77) *Unown B (5/13/20/24/28/30/33/37/41/44/48/52/56/60/64/68/70) *Unown C (5/12/21/22/23/25/27/29/30/32/33/35/37/40/42/44/47/50/52/55/58/60/63/65/66/70/74/77/79) *Unown D (5/9/12/15/19/22/27/29/31/33/35/37/39/41/43/45/47/49/51/53/55/57/59/63/66/68/70/72/75/77) *Unown E (6/8/10/11/15/18/22/25/28/30/32/ 36/39/42/45/49/52/56/58/62/65/68/71-79) *Unown F (6/8/9/12/14/16/18/21/25/27/29/31/34/36/38/40/43/45/46/49/51/54/55/57/65/70/72-76) *Unown N (7/11-18/22-26/28-35/39-44/48/53-59/64-67/72/74-80) Bosses *10:Skarmory *20:Zapdos *30:Articuno *40:Kyogre *50:Groudon *60:Team Meanies (Ekans evolved into Arbok) *70:Deoxys *80:Suicine Job List Tiny Woods (September 18, 2006) Complete job Tiny Woods B1F to get a tight belt without getting hunger in jungles. Thunderwave Cave (September 22, 2006) Mount Steel (November 1, 2006) Sinister Woods (November 6, 2006) Silent Chasm (November 13, 2006) Mount Thunder (November 22, 2006) The peak was built in January 4, 2007. Grand Canyon (January 21, 2007) Lapis Cave (February 19, 2007) Mount Blaze (March 3, 2007) When Mount Blaze was built, it was Queen Amphitrite's 37th birthday. The peak was built in April 19, 2007. Frosty Forest (May 15, 2007) Frosty Grotto was open in June 6, 2007. Mount Freeze (July 13, 2007) The peak was built in August 2, 2007. Magma Cavern (October 29, 2007) The pit was digged in November 19, 2007. Sky Tower (November 4, 2007) The peak was built in November 18, 2007. Uproar Forest (November 22, 2007) When Uproar Forest was built, it was Thanksgiving 2007. Wyvern Hill (December 22, 2007) Stormy Sea (January 19, 2008) Howling Forest (February 18, 2008) Southern Cavern (March 11, 2008) Desert Region (April 2, 2008) Unown Relic (April 17, 2008) Darklight Relic (May 2, 2008) Northern Range (May 12, 2008) Meteor Cave (May 18, 2008) Silver Trench (May 22, 2008) Fiery Field (May 26, 2008) Lightning Field (June 1, 2008) Northwind Field (June 5, 2008) Western Cave (June 17, 2008) Mt.Faraway (June 20, 2008) Pitfall Valley (June 27, 2008) Buried Relic (July 4, 2008) Fantasy Strait (July 11, 2008) Wish Cave (July 18, 2008) Murky Cave (July 25, 2008) Solar Cave (August 1, 2008) Grand Sea (August 4, 2008) Waterfall Pond (August 8, 2008) Joyous Tower (August 15, 2008) Faroff Sea (August 22, 2008) Purity Forest (August 25, 2008) Oddity Cave (August 29, 2008) Remains Island (September 1, 2008) Marvelous Sea (September 5, 2008) Category:Video Games Category:2006 Stuff